worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nagscreen/Magazine Translation: Voice Actress Quotes
On the top left page in this magazine scan there are quotes of the 501st's voice actresses on their roles in the second season of the Strike Witches anime. The following translation was provided by a kind anonymous: Q1. (translation of Q1 itself is missing) Mai Kadowaki (Sanya): In the second season, I was able to fight alongside everyone in an early episode, and what's more, it was in the daylight, so that was really fun. Everyone performed their parts skillfully, so I was able to perform without any uneasiness. Today, for the first time, I accidentally called Eila "Eilya," but I won't do it again. (laugh) Ayuru Oohashi (Eila): They told me that Eila would be busy and talk a lot, so going into the second season, I was wondering what would happen and looking forward to it. Today there was a scene where I got to say "Roger!" with everyone (Ah, it finally came!), so it was moving to think of everyone gathered together. (laugh) Rie Tanaka (Minna): With all of us together, we are the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, so we can't leave anyone out -- that's how it felt today. There are episodes where I am on duty, though also episodes where I don't appear (laugh), but I wanted to tackle this recording session as if we are always together. Sakura Nogawa (Erica): When I was doing the recording for the game, they told me, "Relax your shoulders and just take it easy," so for the second season I wanted to just take it slow and have fun performing without overdoing it. They also told me "Your twin sister Ursula might also appear," so I want to do my best on the split roles as well. Mie Sonozaki (Trude): With the members of the 501st lined up here, I think we really do have good teamwork. From now on, every week, I think the fun will just keep increasing, and the excitement won't stop. Unlike Erica, Trude really puts her all into it (laugh), so I hope we'll have a good balance in the recording. Saori Seto (Mio): I was able to do the recording for the first episode with a number of people, and everyone had kind words for me. Today, almost everyone is gathered together, and Sawashiro-san sitting next to me told me, "This is how it feels for us," and everyone really does get along well. Seeing that everyone was so happy to be reunited gave me a very warm feeling. Everyone, please let me join with you (laugh)! Miyuki Sawashiro (Perrine): It's been a while since the first season, so I was wondering if things would be all right, but when I saw a scene with Miyafuji getting saved by Major Sakamoto, I felt really annoyed, so I thought, "Ah, it looks like it will be okay." (laugh) As long as I am able to continue watching Seto-san's new Sakamoto a lot. Kaori Nazuka (Lynne): It doesn't feel like it's been two years since the first season, but it really has been a while since everyone has been standing in front of a mic together, so I'm happy that we'll be able to have fun together every week now. If there are are fun things during the recording sessions, I'd like to talk about them a lot during the events. Misato Fukuen (Yoshika): Although I was uneasy during the first episode, but I felt reassured when I saw everyone together today, sort of like how Yoshika felt. I am not alone in making Yoshika's role, it's a role that is born from within the balance between everyone, I think. I'll do my best from here on till the end. Ami Koshimizu (Shirley): In the first episode of the second season, Shirley and Lucchini appear before any other team. This season, I thought "All right!" (laugh) While acting in today's session, I started to want to eat white rice and octopus. If everyone watches, I think maybe you'll want to eat it too. Chiwa Saito (Francesca): (Absent from the picture due to another duty.) "Lucchini will go for it!" I thought, (without) shouting, I went to the recording studio, and while saying "Yay!" before I even knew it, the recording session was over. To me Lucchini is a character who doesn't get uptight. She's a very free-spirited and cheerful character, so for a while I want to get dragged along in her unusual high-spirits and spend everyday life like that. (laugh) Q2. Please tell us your impression of Seto-san's performance of Sakamoto. Rie Tanaka (Minna): Before today's recording, I saw a video with Seto-san's voice, and I was surprised enthusiastic about how closely it suited Sakamoto's. I got goosebumps, and shouted "Oh!?" in front of the TV. Misato Fukuen (Yoshika): Her coolness has gone up. Saori Seto (Mio): Thank you so much... (laugh) Kaori Nazuka (Lynne): She also has a very dependable feeling. Mie Sonozaki (Trude): Sa-chan's (Saeko Chiba) Sakamoto was charming because she left a bit of womanliness in, but Seto-san's Sakamoto is strong right to the core. But still, there is some gentleness remaining. Compared to Sa-chan's Sakamoto, there is a different kind of womanliness present, though. Kaori Nazuka (Lynne): I'm looking forward to what will happpen now with the bathing scene. (laugh) Category:Blog posts